


If It All Falls Down Then Whatever

by itsscrow



Series: Ladies,Gentlemen and Wrench [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Drowning, Injury, Two Shot, brief Sitara and Ray, i just like hurting my faves even though i suck at angst, no beta we die like men, not exactly graphic violence, sorry if it's quick paced, though they make more of an appearance in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsscrow/pseuds/itsscrow
Summary: 'We got eyes on the suspects.'Wrench jerked his head to the sky, hearing the distinct sound of the copter. The plan didn’t work.“Fuck, M!”-In which Marcus runs out of time and ends up being chased by the cops with Wrench.





	If It All Falls Down Then Whatever

They were running - or well…driving really, _really_ fast - away from the cops chasing them.

“Marcus? Buddy? Where the _absolute_ fuck? Are we going?” Wrench grits out as his friend makes a sharp turn onto the Golden Gate Bridge.

“We’ll lose them down here.”

“There is _no fucking way_ we’re gonna-”

And he was right.

A police car swerved out in front of them, turning suddenly and clipping the front of their car, causing them to collide into another car speeding from behind before slamming into the railing.

Marcus’s head smacked the steering wheel and Wrench's door caved into his side from the impact of the civilian vehicle. Wrench let out a pained gasp, unable to check himself for injuries before hearing Marcus yell out a warning to get out as he kicked his door open.

Wrench could smell smoke.

He threw himself into the driver's seat, ignoring the pain in his arm. He was certain it was bleeding if the warmth trickling down his skin in a slightly alarming way was anything to go by.

But there wasn't any time to be concerned.

The car exploded, setting off a domino effect of explosions to the nearby vehicles.

His ears were ringing louder than the shots going off.

Civilians jumping out of cars and abandoning them, screams, fear, explosions. Any other time Wrench would be higher than a kite on adrenaline, exhilaration from living on the edge was the best high. But this? He liked controlled chaos, something he’d cause, something he had power over, not some accident...mistake. The only adrenaline he was feeling was causing panic. It wasn’t just his life on the line this time.

There was Marcus’s.

Marcus grabbed him by his good arm, yanking him behind an abandoned truck as bullets flew past them.

“Dude, your arm!”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. We got bigger shit to deal with man.”

The car window above them shattered and they crouched lower.

“Shit fuck **shit,** ” Wrench muttered. “I'm blowing these fuckers the fuck up!”

“Fuck no dude! They'll send in reinforcements and helicopter snipers. Ain't dealing with that fuckery,” Marcus shouted, slapping a hand over Wrench's wrist.

Wrench's mask flashed a backslash and forward slash, expressing his frustration. “How'd we even end up getting chased by fucking _cops_.”

“Entering a restricted area does that. Least they ain't suits amiright?”

Wrench replied by flashing two hyphens.

“Aight so, I'm gonna see if I can start shit between the police and the Aunty Shus, then we'll make a break for the nearest working vehicle. Got it?”

“Sounds...exciting.”

“Man, fuck you. I'm _trying_ to keep us alive. Who's gonna love me if you're gone?”

“Fuck, you're right. Alright M, try not to get us caught in another shitstorm.”

A minute or two hiding behind a bullet ridden truck later, the first gang members arrived to confront the police in a hail of bullets.

Wrench and Marcus bolted, vaulting over crushed car hoods and over the railing, hoping to hide behind the red structure before they could make it to the opposite side of the fight where nice fresh _not_ blown up cars awaited.

Wrench heard a shout as they went, more sirens going off, and a nearby cop’s radio. There were voices calling for backup, enemy radios doing the same and spitting out curses. But one particular phrase immediately caught Wrench’s attention, alarming him.

_We got eyes on the suspects._

Wrench jerked his head to the sky, hearing the distinct sound of the copter. The plan didn’t work.

“ _Fuck_ , M!”

Marcus didn’t stop running when he looked up to see the helicopter hovering above them, the telltale red laser of the sniper taking aim at him.

They fired the first shot, missing Marcus by a hair.

“Holy fuck!”

Wrench pushes himself to go faster. He needed to protect Marcus. Like hell was he going to lose another member of his family, to cops no less. Marcus cursed and started running in a  horrible zigzag pattern, not that he could outrun the aim of a professional sniper.

When Wrench saw the red dot on Marcus's back he threw himself forward, shoving both of them over the edge of the bridge as the shot rang out.

Marcus let out a cry of surprise as Wrench lost his breath in a startled cough.

A dull pain centering his right side formed as they fell. He felt a force against his mask as they crashed into the ocean below.

* * *

 

Marcus broke for the surface immediately, gasping for air.

“Wrench!?” He shouted when he didn’t see his masked friend resurface.

He dived in. The water was dark from the lack of light and tinted in a strange way that sent Marcus's heart fluttering in panic.

He spotted a dim flashing light a bit further below, but swam back to the surface for air.

“ShIt shit shit,” A larger intake of air before he pushed himself back under, kicking fast, swimming as quickly as he could.

Wrench couldn't move, couldn't struggle, couldn't _breathe_.

Despite his racing heart, the adrenaline and the anxiety, didn't help the quick loss of blood as he felt his body float underneath the surface of the ocean. Unable to save himself.

His nose burned with salt water and his eyesight blinded by his mask flashing through it's storage of symbols.

 _Probably broken,_ he thought.

He choked on water.

His body flailed weakly, hands reaching up to his mask, mindlessly trying to remove the object his mind assumed was restricting his airflow.

Maybe if he ripped it off he could breathe.

But he couldn't unsnap the straps.

His movements brought about a cloud of dark red blooming from him.

Everything fucking _hurt_.

Marcus saw his body jerk violently in the water and he reached desperately for the thin tattooed wrist.

He could clearly see the horrifying color of red and the glitching mask now that he was closer.

He pulled the other closer and made for the surface as quickly as he could with the added weight.

When he reached the surface he inhaled as much oxygen as he could. Vaguely aware of the other not doing the same.

He pushed towards the shore, noticing the lack of sirens and bullets.

But that didn't matter. Not now.

He dragged Wrench's heavy form over to the dry land and immediately ripped off his mask.

“I'm sorry dude,” he breathes, throwing off his jacket and pressing it against the source of blood with one hand. With the other he threw his phone beside him, speed dialing the gang.

He thanked the gods that Josh had prepared for any water related issues due  to his prior incident.

He quickly used his free hand to press against Wrench's upper chest, while the call was going through.

“Come on, _come on_. Not like this man, don't you fucking die on me here.” He pleaded.

There was only so much he could do, chest compression _and_ keeping pressure on the wound.

His hands were shaking.

“I fucking _need_ you, _alive._ Don't you _dare_. Sitara! Sitara I need help!”

“Marcus? What-”

“He's not _breathing_ . FUCK, he's not - I need help, _now!_ . _Please_!” His vision blurred with tears.

“We're almost there,” her voice was calm, too calm. It was devoid of emotion; it was so unnaturally calm. The only way he knew she wasn't _actually_ put together right now was from the shaky exhale and the silent ‘oh my god’ away from the mic. “Josh picked up on the police and gang activity near your location, Ray and I have been on our way.”

“We're under the bridge near the entrance. _Fuck_ there's too much blood. Guys-”

“Marcus you need to stay calm,” the gruff older voice spoke.

“Like _fuck_ I'm gonna be calm. My best friend is _dying_ , or _dead_ . I can't fucking _be_ calm right now Ray!” his voice cracked.

“We're here Marcus,” The older man informed him.

Marcus's heart was in a frenzy. He was gripping at Wrench's face, pleading for him to fucking _breathe_ before pressing both hands against his chest once more.

 

Marcus couldn’t breathe.

 

**_He couldn’t breathe._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I just need fics of Wrench getting his ass kicked or something. I love him.  
> This was suppose to go a different way, and I was going to leave it open ended but I have another chapter in progress. It might be a bit shorter than this one though.
> 
> :D
> 
> I hc Wrench as Nonbinary who has no pronoun preference. Hence the 'series' name, also based on that one line someone said at some point and I forgot who.


End file.
